creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:A Meticulous Zombie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:3kd3o93p3zzzzzzzzz96gd399b47df79b15c9.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 13:00, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read . If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to or use . The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 14:23, January 17, 2014 (UTC)# THIS IS MY TALK POAGE I CAN PAGE DO WHATEVER I WAANANSNFNF THIS IS MY TALK PAGE I DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH IT "I DO WHAT I WANT" - Cartman A Meticulous Zombie (talk) 14:31, January 17, 2014 (UTC) The News Hi! I see you like my story http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_News. Just so you know, I updated it! Jett Cyber (talk) 21:37, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 20:25, January 30, 2014 (UTC) I HABV EDITED Can you stop your troll now? AAAGGGHHH 'Tis the season to be jolly LA LA LA LA LALAL LA Blind Man's Buff is another man's folly LA LA LALAL LA YOU ALEELEKEKKWKWK I CAN DO WHAT I WANT (CARTMAN) WERE YOUR CHILL PILLS ON DRUGS WHEN THEY FELL DOWN THAT WELL A Meticulous Zombie (talk) 20:44, January 30, 2014 (UTC) :u wot m8? SOMEGUY123 (talk) 20:46, January 30, 2014 (UTC) :FUCK YOU FUUUUUUUUUUUCKERS I HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHATE YOU ALL FUCKERS A Meticulous Zombie (talk) 12:13, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :k. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 13:22, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :Is this where the rave is? "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 13:24, February 1, 2014 (UTC) To be honest, I couldn't tell if your story was unfinished or not, if so, take heed to the above message, if it was finished, post a message on my talk page and I'll fix it. "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.” 21:25, February 2, 2014 (UTC) The News Hi! I updated The News again. Sorry about no posting in so long; my computer crashed. Jett Cyber (talk) 03:15, February 9, 2014 (UTC)